


Dwell

by ChocobosTrinket (Neverforget94)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Fantasy Politics, Gen, M/M, day 2: enemy, ffxvloqiweek, final words, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverforget94/pseuds/ChocobosTrinket
Summary: Loqi, now that the war is ending, thinks about the memories he has of the man he considers his only enemy, and what this means for the future.





	Dwell

**Author's Note:**

> This was short, but I like how it turned out.

He stood proudly by the emperor’s side. His head was held high and his expression unreadable. As a general of the empire should conduct himself. Especially here in the enemy’s homeland. However, as he looked around the Lucian throne room, always searching for threats, his eyes caught on those of Cor Leonis’s. Then, as they held each other’s gaze, he wasn’t in the throne room,

For a moment he was back on a battlefield, rain drumming down around him, soaking him down to the bone. Coldness was seeping into his limbs, his hair slicked down against his scalp, and he was out of breath. Cor had destroyed his mech again, nearly at the beginning of the battle. He had no choice but to fight. His hands shook around his blade every time he and Leonis clashed, and in response he’d only hold it all the tighter. With his many wounds, moving was pain.

But then he looked away and the moment was gone.

Countless times he and Cor had clashed. He wondered if he reflected on their many battles just as Loqi was now doing. The fact that, once the treaty was signed, they’d never fight again. Not seriously anyways. The thoughts settled on Loqi’s chest like a stone.

He’d been made for war. Now that it would end, what would become of him? Locked behind doors and thrust into politics, when would he ever feel alive again. The answer was he wouldn’t. He’d be forced, eventually, to marry a nice noble, a lady preferably. Then he’d argue alongside the emperor, and his inner circle, about the fate of the empire.

He’d grow old.

The thought sat in his mind uncomfortably the whole duration of the meeting with the Lucian king. Even while he watched for threats, eyes occasionally catching on one of the guard’s shifting in their spot, he never was able to fully push that discomfort from his mind.

It wasn’t until later, at the party the Lucians were holding upon the citadel to celebrate the peace, that he’d finally put the thought out of mind. But that was only because Cor came over and started talking to him.

“Didn’t think you’d be here.” He started, watching Loqi’s reaction to him before continuing. “You seem like you’d be on the field till the pen touches the paper.”

“I could say the same to you.” Loqi replied, his voice taking on a diplomatic tone, “But the emperor required my presence here, not as a general, but a witness for the signing.”

Cor nodded, “As leader of the Crownsguard, I was requested for nearly the same.”

They glanced at each other, and both knew that was the diplomatic answer they had been ordered to give. They were both there incase things went bad. To clash once more, likely the last time, if there was one misstep during the signing. 

They were there to kill each other if it came to it.

“How about a toast then, Leonis.” Loqi offered his cup for Cor to bump his own against, “To the end of this fighting.”

A phrase double in meaning. The fighting would end with the treaty, yes. But also, if blood was shed here, one of them wouldn’t be walking out of it alive. Their fighting would end in that sense too.

“To the future of both our countries.” Cor replied, his meaning just as heavy, clinking their glasses together.

It felt final in a way. Either they’d already had their last fight, or their last fight would happen tomorrow. And for a moment, Loqi thought that was that. That he’d leave him alone or remain silent. But instead Cor said one more thing.

“I bet you never thought you’d see the end of the war.”

This startled Loqi for one second, where he looked at Cor in surprise. Cor didn’t meet his gaze though, choosing instead to take another drink from his glass. Just from that, Loqi could tell that Cor was voicing part of his own belief too. It was an honest and personal question. That he’d never see the end. And so Loqi settled back into his bones and decided to be truthful.

“No. Never.” He turned away and took a drink of his own cup, and then said. “But here we are.”

“Here we are.” Cor echoed.

It was strange. Saying goodbye to Cor with loaded words and half-truths, and it was the longest they’d ever spoken.

It almost felt like saying goodbye to a friend instead of his enemy.

Only after that toast and final intonation that they fell into a comfortable silence, waiting until the party was done.

**Author's Note:**

> I sort of want to write a part two. Just to see these two actually have to talk instead of fight. (I really wanted Cor at some point, to point out how much calmer Loqi is when he's not running on adrenaline from a fight.)   
> Come yell at me about Loqi on tumblr. :D


End file.
